


Red String of Fate

by b6l6u6e



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sassy Ghost, Self-Destruction, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, hunter protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b6l6u6e/pseuds/b6l6u6e
Summary: Atiena tries to escape from the pain of losing her close friend and mentor, Cayde-6, and finds herself being pulled in my the enigmatic man called Drifter. WIP





	1. The Devil Wears a Leather Long Coat

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely a work in progress, so bear with me on any inconsistencies. I will go back and fix things later, since this is mostly a first draft. I just wanted to get all this out and see if anyone else enjoys it. There isn't much Drifter content out, so I'm here to try and help ease the drought.
> 
> Have fun and happy reading!

It'd been a month since Cayde-6 died in her arms, but it still felt like it was yesterday. What was supposed to be a fun and easy mission, ended in tragedy. Her vanguard lying motionless on the cold floor of the prison they were sent to bring under control. Petra and Atiena’s ghost looked down at Cayde in defeat. He was too still, too unmoving...lifeless, and she couldn't say a damn thing.

 

Before the red war, Atiena had begun to lose her voice as she had grown stronger. After defeating Oryx, she barely could muster up any words at all. It was strenuous and required deep concentration, taxing her afterwards, so she just became 'the silent guardian'. It was frustrating and she hated titles.

 

After Cayde's death, the traveler spoke to her, granting her access to new abilities that she'd only ever seen master hunters, like the hunter vanguard, perform. He'd only ever been able to master the solar element, however. Atiena always leaned more heavily on the void, preferring stealth and swiftness, as opposed to the flashy fanfare of the solar gunslinger. Still, it didn't stop her from mastering all the archetypes. The Dreaming City had made her strong.

 

She'd torn a path through the Tangled Shore, hunting down and exacting vengeance on all the barons and their scorn. Atiena was a one woman army, fearless and filled with rage. She showed no mercy.

 

_ I've slain multiple Hive gods and taken out threats bigger than Gaul. What is one man and his lackeys to me? _

 

The memory of Uldren laying on the ground at her feet, while she held Ace of Spades in her hand. His smugness made her blood boil. She wanted to hear him beg for his life, instead he just looked at her with a smug and knowing grin, "The line between light and dark is so very thin. Do you know which side  _ you're _ on?"

 

A distant memory of the Exo stranger's voice echoed inside her mind for a moment, as she'd considered his words.

 

_ A side should always be chosen, little light. Even if it's the wrong side. _

 

Atiena pulled the trigger.

 

A few weeks have passed since then. When she'd first arrived back at The Tower, everyone was going about their business like nothing had changed. Ikora tried her best to drown herself in her work, while Zavala looked at Atiena in disapproval. The hunter took on any mission she could find to stay out of The Tower as much as possible. Strangely enough, her salvation came from a snake of a man and his jade coins.

 

"The Derelict is always in orbit, in case ya need to, vent."

 

Against her better judgement, she took the devil up on his offer.

 

* * *

 

 

Gambit became a much needed distraction for the hunter. She spent so much time, she began to shirk her duties, preferring the company of the Drifter. Petra began seeing her less and less as well and began making inquiries as to where her friend had gone, even asking her fireteam for answers. "I'm worried about her," she'd added. Naru and Lilith both explained Atiena's new hobby to the Queen's Wrath, who didn't take it so well. "She's off playing a game, while we're fighting for our lives!?"

Naru tried his best to calm Petra, "She's just trying to work through whatever war that's going on in that head of her's. She won't talk to any of us about it, but Cayde's death affected her harder than we all thought."

 

"She'll work through it, and she hasn't forgotten about all of you. That's why she sent us," Lilith added, even though it was a lie, but Petra didn't need to know that. Atiena hadn't talked to them in weeks, which was normal at times, though still concerning.

 

Petra's shoulders relaxed, as she let out a sigh, "I suppose you're right. I sometimes forget that she's still only one person." The Queen's Wrath lifted her chin, "You ready for some field work?"

 

After a few patrol missions the two awoken guardians received an incoming call from Atiena herself. "What the hell, Atiena!? Where have you been!?" Naru yelled from his side of the comms relay. "We've been worried sick about you," Lilith added, to which Atiena just sighed in annoyance. "I've been playing Gambit and just thought I'd ask if you wanted to join or not."

 

"That's it? That's all you have to say to us, after not talking to us for weeks?" Naru was more than angry, while Lilith just couldn't bring herself to say anything. "What the hell A!?"

They heard her sigh on the other end, before adding, "Meet me on the Derelict, if you want to see me."

 

Atiena closed the coms and looked up at Drifter, who was working away at one of his gadgets. Without even looking up, he commented, "Trouble with your friends?"

 

She groaned, "I don't wanna talk about it." He chuckled, "Fine by me," he said, with a chuckle, then stood upright, whipping oil off his hands with an old excuse of a towel.

"But if you  _ do _ ever feel inclined to talk, I'm all ears sister."

 

Her stance became more relaxed. That was one of the many things that she'd grown to like about the Drifter. He would inquire, but he wouldn't pry. Atiena always had a hard time expressing herself. Only recently did she involve herself with a fireteam, preferring to work alone. Though lately she'd been having to learn to rely on others. Her glowing gold eyes wandered back over to the man who went back to his tinkering. "Maybe we can talk, but only if you provide the drinks," she asked. He replied with a crooked smile and an eager laugh, "Sounds good to me."


	2. An Ascendant Heart

A large orb of a prime evil loomed over the fireteam of four, its giant maw familiar to the awoken hunter. It resembled the same monster that had swallowed Uldren, which Atiena had slain out of anger, furious of the possibility of it stealing her kill. Luckily, he was alive enough for her to exact her vengeance.  Now an identical one was waiting for the same fate as the one prior. She quickly unleashed a barrage of blades, glowing bright hot with solar fire, but the attack barely put a dent in it. Most of the knives flew off its thick hide. In retaliation the beast catapulted her back into a wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She vaguely heard a member of her team crying out for her, as she unclasped her helmet, trying to get in gulps of fresh air. Or as fresh as it got, out in the Tangled Shore. Eventually she managed to get up on her feet, a helpful healing grenade from Naru doing the trick. Her eyes glowed a deep angry amber, while she glared up at the offending creature. Atiena grabbed one of her hunter knives and charged straight for the prime evil, jumping into its open maw.

 

Outside everything was quiet. No one could believe what they just saw. The monster's laugh rang deep, making everyone's blood run cold. Lilith was about to charge towards the beast to avenge her teammate, when the laughing suddenly stopped.

 

An explosion of blood and innards decorated the battlefield like confetti. In the center of it was Atiena, covered in gore. In her hand held a single corrupted heart. Drifter's voice could be heard over everyone's comms at the spectacular display, announcing her fireteam as the winner of the match. Naru hugged Lilith, he was so lost in his excitement, while the exo warlock, Adina-12, walked over to her.

 

"You had us all worried for a moment there," she spoke with a trill of amusement in her voice.

Atiena looked up, regaining her breath, "Nothing you needed to worry about. I'm fine."

The hunter stood up, while the exo simply shook her head and walked away, joining in on the celebration. Atiena looked on, almost envious of their carefree nature. Before she could allow herself to get caught in melancholy, Sol showed up next to her.

 

"Drifter wishes to see you," her ghost started. "It has something to do with that heart you have there."

She grimaced, "Can't it wait until  _ after _ I've had a shower?"

 

He shook his shell, "Afraid not."

 

With a sigh, she picked up her discarded helmet and transmatted herself onto the Derelict. Once she landed onto the cold ship, Drifter greeted her with a towel in one hand and a large jar in the other.

 

"Put the heart in here," he instructed, allowing her to finally rid herself of the organ. "What a beaut."

 

He then lifted his gaze up to the disheveled hunter, who was still covered in pieces of the prime evil. Drifter let out an amused chuckle, "C'mon, I'll show you where the shower is. But first," He threw the towel at her, which she caught with ease. "Wipe off your boots. Don't want ya trackin' blood all over my fancy ship."

 

Atiena complied, eager to start cleaning herself off. "So, any particular reason as to why your not letting me go to clean up in my own shower?"

 

"We still need to talk," he answered. "Though, I'd prefer if we did when you were less...fragrant."

 

Atiena had been curious about seeing further into the Drifter's ship. He never let on much about himself, which shrouded him in a mystery that the hunter was eager to solve. She'd always had a bad habit of getting too curious. Drifter could sense that in her, which was why he promised to give her a tour later. 

 

"After our talk," he reminded.

 

A small room with the typical bathroom facilities stood in front of her. It held the basic essentials, but other than that, it was bare. No decorations hung on the walls and no frivolous knickknacks on the counters. She wasn't surprised, but slightly disappointed. He wasn't going to make learning about him easy.

"Alright, left is hot, right is cold. There's soap and shampoo in the shower." He opened a cabinet and got out another towel and a few washcloths, "I'll leave a change of clothes outside for ya."

 

Atiena nodded, "Thanks." To which he smiled and said, with a wink, "Hey, I'm curious to see what you look like in something other than your armor."

 

Light pooled around her cheeks, where a blush would be, earning her another chuckle from the man, before he turned away and out the door, closing it behind him. Atiena locked it, though certain it wouldn't mean much, other than to give her the illusion of a barricade.

 

She began the long process of removing her armor, placing it on the floor, where she cleaned the pieces as much as she could with the washcloths and water. She'd have to get a good cleaner, but she'd be able to clean them without needing to take another shower.

 

Once she was pleased with her work, Atiena got up and removed the underlining bodysuit she wore, along with her underwear and binder. She looked over at the only thing that hung on the wall, a mirror, and saw her reflection. She looked like a nightmare, with all the dried blood on her face and in her hair, which no longer looked white. Turning away, she turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up, before stepping in. She let out a sigh of relief, feeling the hot water cascade down her form, washing away the filth.

 

True to his word, when Atiena had finished her shower, she looked outside the door to see a neatly folded stack of clothes. She looked down the hall, to see if he was waiting around the corner, before she quickly grabbed the clothes. Once she unfolded the top piece, she noticed that they were his clothes. Light pooled around her cheeks again, embarrassed by how intimate the whole situation was starting to feel to her. 

 

Atiena shook her head, "Just get dressed. You've kept him waiting long enough."

 

She wrapped the deep green gi around her slim frame, enjoying the comfort of the warm material on her bare skin. It was long enough to be a dress on her, which was why she assumed her didn't bother giving her pants, since they wouldn't have fit her anyways. Instead, there was a robe that she draped on, presumably to keep her warm.

 

Balancing everything in her arms, Atiena walked out of the bathroom and lugged her armor with her. She followed the light at the end of the hallway, pleased to see the Drifter sitting down at a table with a bunch of strange devices and the giant heart. The hunter made her way through the hallway, her feet freezing in the snow. She pondered about why it was snowing inside his ship, as she looked around at the organic life that was sprouting out of its walls.

 

“You have a weird ship,” she said, while placing her breastplate on the ground, jarring Drifter out of whatever deep thought he was in. The jump made a small smile form on her lips.

 

"Jeeze, sister! You startled me for a moment there!" He leaned back in his chair, with his hand placed over his chest, "Almost forgot you were here, you were gone for so long."

 

"I had a lot of blood to clean off," she replied, sitting on the cot, eager to get her feet off of the cold floor. His gaze finally landed on her and he took in her appearance. He wouldn't deny that she looked good in her hunter get up, but something about seeing her in his clothes put a small smile on his face. The gi hung loosely on her figure, but he could still make out the curves. His eyes lingered a little heavily on her breasts, a bit surprised that they were larger than what he was suspecting.

 

"You wanted to talk?" Atiena asked, trying to break the silence. She’d noticed where his gaze was mostly planted, causing her to feel mildly self-conscious.

 

He got up from his seat and walked over to the other side of the small storage container, that seemed to fulfill the role of his room. She noticed a hot plate with some pots and a kettle. He picked up a bottle and a couple of glasses that didn’t even match. "You said to provide drinks, so I hope you like whiskey."

 

Setting the glasses down on the table, he filled them both with the rich amber liquid, then handed one to her. The hunter accepted, waiting for Drifter to first take a swig from his own glass, before allowing herself a taste. The liquid burned its way down her throat, leaving behind a trail of warmth all the way down to her stomach. "It's good," she said, before taking another sip. Drifter shrugged, "It gets the job done."

 

He stepped away from the table and sat back down in his chair, giving her plenty of space, "Speaking of jobs; I got one for you and it has to do with this heart you brought me."

 

Atiena looked up from the brim of her glass in interest. "What'd you have in mind?"

 

Drifter leaned back, his fingers idly playing with a jade coin, "What say you, we make a gun together?"

  
Gold eyes followed the jade coin as it danced along Drifter's fingers with ease. "A gun," she repeated. "What type of gun?" Atiena's curiosity was piqued along with the promise of potential loot. She was always looking to get her hands on new weapons, though that seemed to be a trait she shared with just about all guardians.

 

"A handcanon, probably," was Drifter's response, in his usual casual drawl. "I figure, between the two of us, we could make something special."

 

Atiena rolled her eyes, "I don't require your flattery."

 

Drifter just chuckled, "Of course not."

 

He sat up in his chair, "So, is that a yes?"

 

The hunter gave him a long look, before she looked down at the heart, then gave her answer. "I don't see why not. Could be fun."

 

"I like the way you think, sister," he said with a laugh.

 

Drifter got up from his seat and handed her a rag along with an old looking can, "Here, so you can clean your armor." She smiled at the gesture, as she accepted the items. Her fingers brushed against his gloved hand, but tried her best to ignore how her blood pressure seemed to spike from the small intrusion. Instead she decided to busy herself in cleaning her armor. If he'd noticed her reaction, Drifter never let on that he did. Instead he just went back to his seat and refilled his glass, before getting to work on whatever he was tinkering with this time. She assumed it had to do with the new weapon he was going on about.

 

"So, what did you need me to do for you, in order to make the gun?" She asked, breaking the silence.

 

"Oh, I'll need you to go to the Dreaming City and look for someone for me. I need somethin' he's got, before I can get to the real nitty and gritty work on this gun. Until then, I can begin working on the frame."

 

Atiena focused on a particularly difficult spot on her armor, while she asked, "Who am I looking for?"

 

"An old friend of mine, Callum. Haven't heard from him in a while, but heard he was holed up out there and he's got somethin' that belongs to me. Somethin' I want back that can help us make our new toy." He took another drink from his glass, "And if I heard correctly, you've got a special pass to get inside."

 

She frowned, "People have been talking."

 

Drifter let out a laugh, "Of course people talk. You're the 'Hero of the Red War'."

 

His expression softened when he noticed the way her face cringed at the title. "Not one for big fancy titles, huh?" She simply shook her head, "No."

 

"Most guardians love 'em, but perhaps you just haven't been given the right one yet."

 

Atiena looked up in confusion, but he just smiled, seeming to be amused by his own inside joke. She just shook her head and went back to her work.

 

The two of them worked in companionable silence for a while. As she worked on her armor, he worked on his latest project. It was strangely comforting and a bit of a surprise. She'd thought he'd talk her ear off the whole time, seeing as he always seemed to have something to say, without really saying anything at all. Not that she minded much. His lazy drawl was, in a weird way, comforting for her, but so was the subtle ways he showed that he was still present in the room. The small sounds of his hands working away, the small shifts in his posture, as he tried to get a better angle, or a more comfortable position. As well as him filling up his glass every now and then, along with the occasional times when he would fidget with a coin. He always had to keep his hands busy, she'd noticed.

  
"Y'know, they say staring is rude," Drifter said, with a smirk, breaking the silence. Atiena couldn't help the pool of light forming on her cheeks. "I'm only staring cause you won't stop fidgeting."

 

"My apologies," he replied, with a smile, as he put the coin away. Atiena tried her best to mask her disappointment, but he saw right through her, though he had the better poker face and didn't show that he could read her like an open book.

 

"I think I'm done now actually," she said, as she got up from her seat, Drifter's eyes following her. The front of the gi she wore had opened up a bit, showing off a decent amount of cleavage and a delightful peak of her inner thigh. He took a heavy gulp from his glass, while he watched her get her armor pieces all together in a neat pile. He noticed a silver chain, with a wedding and engagement ring, dangling from around her neck. Feeling his blue gaze on her, Atiena looked up, "What?"

 

Drifter got up from his seat and made his way over to her. He stood close enough that she could smell the whiskey on his breath and wondered just how much he'd had to drink, before his hands went to the gi she was wearing. She stood still, not sure what to expect, but was surprised when he just pulled it closed, adjusting it to protect her modesty. "There we go. Figured you didn't mean for it to be that open." Atiena blushed again. She'd been doing that a lot today, she'd noticed. "Thanks," was all she could reply with. Embarrassment stole any witty remark she might have come up with.

 

He gave her what seemed to be the most sincere smile she'd seen on him, while he moved a strand of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was such a small gesture, but it made Atiena's heart beat like crazy in her chest.

 

They stood staring up into each other's eyes for what felt like a century, even though it was probably only a few seconds, before her ghost popped up. "Atiena! You have a message from the Vanguard."

 

Both of them quickly took a step away from each other and looked in opposite directions, while trying to collect their bearings.

 

The ghost looked at the two in confusion, "Did I interrupt something?"

 

Atiena looked at her ghost and asked, "What was the message?"

 

Sol quickly dismissed his earlier inquiry for the moment, "They need you and your fireteam to go to the Dreaming City. Petra has requested your aid, specifically."

 

The hunter had a worried expression on her face. Petra wouldn't have called for her, unless it was absolutely necessary. "Tell her I'll be on my way."

 

The ghost nodded, then sent a message to the Queen's Wrath. Atiena looked back at Drifter, who didn't look the least bit as awkward as she felt. He leaned against the table, idly flipping his coin. "Well, I suppose I'll see if I can find your friend while I'm out. Thanks for letting me clean up here. I uh," she looked down at his clothes that she was still wearing. Before she could continue, he paused his fidgeting and laid a hand on her arm, "You go on ahead."

 

"But your--"

 

"You can just bring 'em back to me during your next visit," he replied with a wink. She couldn't help the smile that formed from her full lips. "Of course."

 

She looked at Sol, "You ready?" The little ghost nodded and transmatted her gear. "Your armor and weapons are ready for you on the ship."

 

Atiena looked back at Drifter and gave him a small wave, "See you later," then disappeared away in a glow of glittering light.

 

He stood there for a moment, looking at the empty place she stood in just seconds before. "See ya," he replied, to the empty air. Only now he began to feel the cold creep in again.


	3. Insomnia

Tired eyes blinked, trying to stay awake, while unsteady hands poured out another cup of coffee. Drifter hadn’t slept in, he didn’t know how many days. He’d lost track of time. The hours all blended together, as he tried to fight off the sleep that his body so desperately craved. The hot liquid burned down his throat and left a bitter taste in his mouth. He’d forgotten to put sugar in, “Damn it,” he cursed to himself, but was too fatigued to do anything about it.

 

With a heavy sigh, Drifter sat down at his work table and continued on his latest project. The handcanon’s frame was coming along with intricate little details in the metal work. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to will the drowsiness away, but finding it to be hardly effective.

 

‘It’d been a rough few days,’ he thought to himself, as he looked over at the other end of the table, spotting a half empty liquor bottle. He contemplated on if he should get up and finish it off, hoping it would knock him out into a dreamless stupor, or just continue trying to stay up. The rogue lightbearer took another heavy gulp of the coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste, then stood up from his chair. He made his way to the far end of the table and grabbed the bottle. With clumsy fingers, he popped the cap off, then gulped it down like a man in the desert who was dying of thirst. The amber liquid burned its way down, giving him the illusion of warmth.

 

He was running away, he knew this, but he continued anyway. It was what he was good at. He called himself Drifter, a survivor, but deep down, he knew the truth. He was a coward...and a monster. Nightmares plagued him, reminding him of the horrors he’d faced and the mistakes he’d made, all ending in tragedy. The freshest in his memory being his time on that ice planet with the monsters made out of shadow. He’d left that planet forever changed. Now with the ability to summon Taken, but at the cost of himself. What was left, anyway.

 

Tired eyes looked at the rest of the alcohol that was left in the bottle. “Let’s hope this knocks me out cold. Don’t need anymore dreams tonight.”

 

Tilting the bottle back, he downed the rest of what was left, then made his way over to his makeshift bed. Collapsing down on the cot, his face down on the pillow, he allowed himself to fall asleep, mildly hoping that the lack of air would kill him, only for his ghost to revive him in the morning.


	4. Chasing Shadows

The whistle of an arrow sang through the air, before making its way into the skull of a monstrous shadow. More arrows followed in quick succession as a cloaked figure danced and weaved between the small horde of Taken. As the enemies fell, more took their place in greater number and power. A group of them huddled together, moving as one, converging on the huntress. Atiena took the opportunity by summoning a bow made of void light and tethered them all in place. She then leapt into the air, raining a barrage of flaming knives upon them, creating a powerful display of her power of the light.

 

She landed gracefully on her feet, when she’d noticed an odd little artifact had fallen from one of the Taken. Curious, she picked it up to examine it closely. A small tablet in her hands talked about a guardian that was lurking around in the Dreaming City, only he was different. He’d been looking in shadows, searching for secrets in the dark. Atiena was sure she’d finally found a lead for Drifter.

 

Atiena had her ghost call the con man, who took his sweet time to answer, and didn’t sound to be all there. “Rough night?” she joked.

 

Drifter scoffed on the other end, “You could say that. What you got?”

 

Choosing to ignore the tiredness in his voice, the huntress went straight to business. “I think I found a lead on your guy. He’s been lurking around in the ascendent plane, looking for something.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like Callum.” Drifter paused for a moment, seeming to be deep in thought. Atiena could almost see the coin dancing between his fingers, as he contemplated on what to say next. “You go and see if you can find him, alright?”

 

“Already on my way,” she replied. With a quick summoning of her sparrow, she headed towards her destination.

 

“You be careful while you’re in there, ya hear?”

 

“Awww, you’re worried about me? How sweet,” Atiena joked, with a smirk on her lips.

 

“What? No. I just, I don’t wanna have to explain to the vanguard why their golden child got lost in the ascendant plane.” Another pause followed, while the huntress laughed to herself. “Just call me when you get there.”

 

The line cut off almost immediately. Sol talked to her through her helmet, “You sure you want to antagonize him like that?”

 

“It’s all in good fun,” she defended herself, as she ducked and weaved past a small squad of scorn.

 

“What if he starts to get the wrong impression?”

 

Not sure what Sol was meaning by that, Atiena inquired, “What impression is that?”

 

The ghost was quiet. “Sol,” the huntress sounded slightly annoyed. She stopped her sparrow at the destination, right outside of the Harbinger’s Seclude, and hopped off. The sun shaped shell materialized before her, when he finally answered. “It sounded like you were flirting with him.”

 

It was Atiena’s turn to be spluttering nonsense, “What!? No! Him!?”

 

Sol shook his shell, “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything, but that moment you two had on his ship-”

 

“What moment? There was no moment,” the guardian interrupted, her cheeks heating up beneath her helmet.

 

Sol got right up to her eye level, sensing that her temperature rose and her heartbeat had elevated. “Right,” he said, with evident disbelief. “I don’t know if I approve, but I know Zavala won’t.”

 

Atiena crossed her arms over her chest. She chose to look over at a couple of scorn fighting each other, instead at her ghost with its very judgmental eye. “Why should I care of what Zavala would and wouldn’t approve of?”

 

“What about Zavala?” Drifter’s voice rang over the comm in her helmet, giving the hunter a mild heart attack. Much to the amusement of her ghost.

 

“Noth-” she coughed, trying to regain her bearings. “Nothing. I’m at the starting location. There’s a ton of Taken and scorn here, that I’m gonna have to weed out first, before I can gain access to the portal.”

 

With her bow in hand, Atiena got to work.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“I can extrapolate the according data to find a stable portal into the ascendant realm,” Sol informed, while scanning a small taken light.

 

Drifter quickly replied, “So do it, and be careful.”

 

Sol’s frame flared up, in a show of agitation, “The taken are nothing new.”

 

Atiena rolled her eyes under her helmet, as she heard Drifter let out a laugh. “You’re feisty! You kiss your guardian with that mouth?”

 

“I don’t have a mouth,” the ghost replied, ignoring how his guardian had blushed slightly.

 

“Let’s just go,” she said, before jumping down the platform she’d been standing on and headed through the portal.

 

The ascendant plane was always so cold. Normal snow and chilly winds she could handle just fine. Her armor was insulated for that, but this was different. The unnatural chill sunk deep into her core, freezing her from the inside out. Atiena was used to the feeling, however, so she carried on as if nothing had changed. Her first time through had been a bit jarring at first; like plunging head first into icy cold water, but she prided herself on how quickly she was at adapting to whatever situation was thrown at her. It was how she was able to wield all three of the elements with ease. Though, she always leaned heavier on using the void. Something about it drew her to call upon it more than any of the other elements. Perhaps it was its functionality, though something told her it was something else. People still saw it as taboo and at one point it was forbidden, which was intriguing. Atiena had always been drawn to the dark. Which was how she’d managed to find herself in the ascendant plane more than her fellow guardians. Even more than her fellow awoken.

 

As she was pelting taken full of arrows, Atiena couldn’t help her mind from wandering. Her thoughts lead back to Drifter and his easy smile that never quite met his eyes. The huntress had no illusions that he wasn’t trying to manipulate her, she was just uncertain as to what the goal of his manipulations were for, and she was too damn curious to stop herself from following after him.

 

The Drifter was new, in the fact that he was also old. He had with him knowledge and experiences. He could provide her with a truth of someone who’s been there, if he so wished to share it. The problem was that he liked to lie. Which just made him even more interesting to Atiena.

 

Soon the huntress was out of the ascendant plane and in the more structurally sound world she was used to. Her skin instantly began to thank her for the temperature change. She found herself in an elevator room. Sol materialized and began to work on the console.

 

The elevator had been simple enough to operate, even as she was fighting off waves of taken, while she did so. A few tethers and they were easy to clean up. Once she had gotten to the top, she came upon another little taken light. Atiena held her ghost out, so he could start a scan.

 

“I’m picking up multiple verberations of light. Looks like...Two guardians. Multiple solar light discharges. And void. They’ve torn their way across the ascendant plane...I’ve got new coordinates.”

 

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Drifter replied, his voice giving away his eagerness.

 

“Who’s the other guardian?” Atiena asked.

 

“What aren’t you telling us?” Sol added.

 

“Don’t worry about it. You find Callum, then maybe we’ll talk,” was all Drifter said, before going back to radio silence.

 

The Huntress and her ghost both looked at each other, before Atiena just shrugged her shoulders and continued forward.

 

A room with a hoard of hive and a large ogre greeted her, though she was quick to get rid of the giant threat. Fiery knives sunk deep into the ogre’s flesh reaching it vitals, causing it to fall with ease. The force caused the ground beneath her feet to rumble, forcing her back into the ascendant plane, where she was faced by a much scarier taken ogre.

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” she cursed to herself, before dodging away. Her invisibility granted her enough time to get behind some cover. She chucked a lightning grenade over her shoulder, hoping to get rid of some of the enemies. The whirling of shriekers above her told her that she’d gotten herself into a bad spot this time around.

 

“Any smart ideas, Sol?”

 

“Don’t die?” he replied, in her ear.

 

“Helpful as ever,” she grumbled. Taking out a sniper rifle, Atiena triggered her invisibility again and got to high ground. The gun in her hands looked like it belonged in the realm she was in, the taken light giving off an eerie glow. She heard faint whispers, as she looked down its scope, but ignored it, being in more favor of the high caliber rounds that shot out. With three shots, she managed to take down the three shrikers.

 

Atiena stood up from her perch and raised her hand up in the air. Solar light surrounded her, as she summoned her golden gun. A single shot into the taken ogre’s head and he was felled. The rest of the enemies faded with it, leaving her alone to collect herself.

 

“Don’t die. Good plan, Sol.”

 

“I thought so,” he replied, with amusement.

 

The guardian walked to the other end of the room, to find rocks floating in the air, just big enough for her to land on.

 

“I guess this is the way,” Atiena spoke out in the still air of the strange realm.

 

“That’s what my coordinates are telling me,” her ghost replied.

 

Taking a moment to track her course, Atiena jumped on the first rock. Even though it was floating, it still felt solid under her feet. “Let’s see where this leads.”

 

A few taken tried to impede her progress, but her bow quickly took them down. Soon she came upon a larger platform, of rock and bone, that had a light floating close enough to a large rock. On it, she could barely make out what looked to be the silhouette of ashes shaped like a person. She tried to get closer, but was cut off by the sudden appearance of a large taken.

 

She was about to dodge away from it, before it tethered her, impeding her movement. “Oh that’s just dirty! Using my own abilities against me!”

 

Atiena pulled out her shotgun and pulled the trigger letting her anger out on the monster in front of her. Soon she heard the gun click, informing her that it was empty.

 

“Shit!” she cried out, as the large phalinx punted her into the rock wall.

 

“Ow,” she groaned out, her head ringing from the impact. She knew she was going to be sore later. Her ghost did his best to help her recover, allowing her to get back on her feet. No longer tethered, Atiena jumped at the top of the rock, then into the air, as she called upon her golden gun once again. She fired multiple rounds into the taken, before it finally faded into ash, where her feet gracefully landed.

 

“Well done,” Sol praised her, after materializing himself. “Cayde would have been proud.”

 

The reminder of her fallen friend sent a pang of sadness through her chest. “Yeah...can you scan this?” She motioned at the rock that had been painted with a silhouette in ashes.

 

Sol looked guilty for causing his guardian pain, so he did what was asked of him.

 

“Drifter,” Sol called out. “If I’m reading this right, then your friend Callum was killed...by another guardian.”

 

“Nothin’ kills you quicker,” Drifter replied, his voice sounding further off than usual. Atiena felt for him, knowing how painful it was to lose a friend. Like Cayde.

 

“I’m pulling final audio from his ghost. Hang on,” Sol added, before playing the audio tape.

 

Two men that she’d never heard before talked to each other. The first one, who she assumed was Callum’s killer spoke in a deep voice, “I gave you a chance. Gave all of you a chance. I told you not to follow him!”

 

Callum’s heavily accented voice responded, “You and I are the same. Sometimes, we do the wrong thing for the right reasons.”

 

“Spoken like a true disciple. If you have any last words, now is the time.”

 

“You’ll never kill us all.”

 

“I don’t have to. You’re killing yourselves.”

 

Loud shots of a golden gun echoed in the recording, causing Atiena to flinch at the sense of irony. She looked over at what remained of Callum and his ghost. What did he mean by ‘killing themselves’? And who were they following?

 

Sol broke the silence, “I think you have some explaining to do.”

 

Atiena could hear the sound of a coin being flipped around on the other end of the link, as Drifter replied, “Gimme a minute, would ya!? I’m thinking.”

 

“You owe us a little more than glimmer for this,” the ghost replied, obviously annoyed about the lack of information.

 

Drifter’s own annoyance could be heard on the other end, as he replied, “Shut up and bring me everything you found at that grave. You’ll get paid.”

 

The comms went silent again. Atiena picked up a strange diamond shaped stone, that was darker than night, then turned away from her ghost, her cloak billowing behind her. Sol floated after her. “What’s the matter? Why do I feel like you’re mad at me?”

 

“He just found out that he lost a friend and you wanted to bring up payment? You do realize that this is all for a gun that we’re making together, right?”

 

Sol gave her a look, as though he wanted to call her an idiot, but decided not to. “This is a man who calls himself “The Drifter”. He’s shady by all accounts and you want to defend him?”

 

Atiena sighed, “He’s still a person. Not a paycheck.”

 

The ghost actually had the sense to look a bit guilty. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Sol balked, “I am not going to apologize to him! He’s slimy, gross. And probably smells bad!”

 

Atiena laughed as she walked away from the grave, making her way back to a safe location to transmat back onto her ship.


	5. Festival of the Lost pt.1

“Civilian clothes? Since when do you wear civilian clothes?”

 

Sol’s little sun shaped shell floated in the air, giving his guardian the most judgmental stare. Next to him was Naaru, who shared the same look.

 

“And is that perfume I smell?” the warlock asked.

 

“Perfume!?” Sol exclaimed. “Where are you going that you need to wear perfume!?”

 

Atiena groaned at the two of them, “It’s not perfume. It’s called that I took a shower and used a moisturizer. After being in the ascendant plane for so long, I needed a hot shower. Dunno why I need to justify all of this to you both.”

 

Lilith, who had been quiet the whole time, looked over at Sol and Naaru with an equally annoyed expression. Sol had the decency to look embarrassed. Though the warlock still wasn’t convinced.

 

“You gonna meet up with Drifter again, aren’t you?”

 

Atiena glared at Sol who quickly vanished from sight. Lilith spoke up, “Don’t be mad at him. He’s just worried about you. We all are.”

 

The huntress picked up her pack, that held the artifact inside, and slung it over her shoulder. “I’m fine. I don’t need anyone worrying over me and I don’t want it.”

 

Naaru sighed heavily, “Well, you don’t get to decide that.”

 

He gripped Atiena by her shoulder, her gold gaze quickly turning to face him. The look in her eyes was wild and primal, like a wolf backed up in a corner, with nowhere to go; and like a wolf, she would bite.

 

“Let go,” she growled.

 

Knowing the full extent of her lethality, Naaru removed his hand before he could lose it. “Look, just be careful. We don’t know anything about that guy and he could be using you.”

“He is using me. Just like everyone does. Unlike everyone else though, he’s honest about it.” Atiena spun on her heel and walked out the door, not once looking back. She couldn’t bare to see the look of hurt that would be on their faces. She smacked herself in the head a few times. Why was she so angry all the time, lashing out at those who actually gave a damn about her? Perhaps she should have gotten dressed in her Gambit gear after all.

 

“You shouldn’t be so hard on them,” Sol spoke up, choosing to materialize in front of her. He could sense that his guardian was still hurting. He tried everything he could to help her work through the loss of losing Cayde, but always ended up coming up short, or just making it worse. It wasn’t until she started talking to the con man that she began some semblance of recovery. The ghost may not trust the slimy man, but he’d managed to pull off the impossible, by making his guardian laugh. Something that only Cayde and a few others could pull off.

 

“I know they worry, Sol. Though nothing they could tell me would be anything I haven’t already told myself.”

 

Atiena held out a hand, for her ghost to gently land on. “I’ll be okay,” she said softly, as she nuzzled her cheek against his shell. “I have you with me, after all. My closest friend.”

 

Sol closed his blue eye, welcoming her comfort. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

 

“As long as I have you by my side, I’m not going anywhere,” she said, with a gentle smile.

 

“You promise?” the ghost looked up, hopeful.

 

“Promise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Tower had been decorated with various paper lanterns in a variety of colors. Purple candles gave off an eerie glow, heralding the beginning of the Festival of the Lost. Guardians and civilians alike gathered around the small shrines in front of the large tree that decorated the center of The Tower. Holographic photos of friends and loved ones who had passed appeared before the grieving masses. It wasn’t all sad, however. There was still celebration. People gathered together sharing fond memories and remembrance, as well as enjoying a spookier element, by telling chilling tales. Pranks also tended to be quite popular, especially among the hunters.

 

Atiena smiled fondly, as she walked through the crowds. She spotted a group of young hunters teasing a couple warlocks, only to be chased away by a titan who charged after them. It was quite the spectacle that she would have enjoyed watching further, had she not already had somewhere to be.

 

Her golden gaze fell upon one of the shrines and saw Cayde-6 staring back at her. Sadness welled up inside her, as she stepped forward. With a hand placed on top of the stone frame, she silently prayed to The Traveler that he was reunited with his queen, that he was happy, and finally home with Ace. She felt foolish for wishing such things, but it brought her a sense of comfort that they could come true.

 

Atiena stepped away from the memorial and made her way towards the bazaar. She spotted Ikora in her usual spot. She was surrounded by the same purple candles, giving her an ethereal glow as she managed to meditate under the light of The Traveler. The huntress wanted to speak with the warlock, but didn’t know what to say. With just a moment of hesitation, Atiena turned away and ducked under the metal grate into the abandoned hallway.

 

On the other side of the gate, it looked untouched by the festivities going on outside. The green banner still hung up on the wall behind Drifter, as he rummaged through his pile of scavenge.

 

The huntress cleared her throat, getting the man’s attention, “Hey Drift.”

 

The Drifter looked spooked for a moment, before realizing that the intruder was only her. Shoulders relaxed, he swaggered his way over to her.

 

“Civilian clothes? I thought you’d be up for more Gambit.” Drifter’s eyes scanned her over, taking in her casual appearance. She wasn’t wearing her binder, so he got a better gauge of her curves. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

She arched a single white brow, “Are you hitting on me?”

 

“Depends,” he smirked. “You got my package?”

 

Refusing the low hanging bait, Atiena pulled out the diamond shaped artifact from her satchel and presented it to him. “Just as promised.”

 

Drifter took it in his gloved hand then proceeded to inspect it closely. “This is great. Just one problem; it needs to be charged up.”

 

Atiena crossed her arms, “Charged with what?”

 

Blue eyes landed on her again and handed her back the relic, which she put in her satchel. “With motes of dark,” he replied.

 

She shifted under his gaze, which only emphasized the curve of her hips, “Not until I get some answers. Like who was Callum and who killed him?”

 

A heavy sigh escaped the rogue, “Yeah, I guess you do deserve that much at least.”

 

Drifter sat himself down on one of the various crates and motioned for Atiena to do the same. She obliged, curious on what he had to say, considering she didn’t expect him to actually tell her much. He pulled out a flask, from the inside of his heavy coat, and took a swig of whatever was inside, then offered her some. She accepted and took a sip. Atiena expected the flask to be filled with some hard biting liquor, but was surprised to find out it was tea instead. It tasted earthy and sweet, so she took another sip, before handing it back to him.

 

Placing the flask back where he got it, Drifter began his explanation. “You ever hear about the ‘Man with the Golden Gun’,” he asked. Atiena nodded, in response, cause of course she had. Every hunter knew the legend of Shin Malphur and Dredgen Yor. It was used as a cautionary tale to keep guardians from straying from the light. That if you were tempted by the darkness, Malphur was the boogy man who would hunt you down and kill you. For good.

 

“Well, that’s who killed Callum. Everyone of you hunter types got a golden gun, I know, but he wields the thing like it’s _his_.”

 

“How do you know it’s him and not some hunter who’s just learned to master it,” she asked.

 

Drifter gave her a piercing look, “Cause he’s been after me and my crew for some time now. I know it’s him, cause he wants us all to know. The man enjoys hunting us all down.”

 

Atiena chose her next words carefully, “He hunts the Shadows of Yor. Drift-”

 

“Yeah, I know. I wasn’t a part of their little cult, but I ran with Callum for a time. Which apparently is enough to put me on Malphur’s radar. Pretty sure I’m the last one he’s after.”

 

There was a period of silence between them, as Atiena processed all the information he’d given her. What bothered her though, was just how still he was. Normally he’d be flipping one of his jade coins, or just fidgeting in general. Now he was just..unmoving. His arms were crossed in front, against his broad chest, while he stared at a single spot on the cement floor.

 

“Drift,” she called out. Her voice seemed to break him out of whatever deep contemplative brooding he’d been in. He almost looked surprised to even see that she was still there. It worried her, though she wasn’t sure why she cared. She knew hardly anything about him, yet Atiena couldn’t help herself from feeling somewhat protective of him.

 

Drifter shook his head, “Sorry.” He looked lost and scared. Shin was close by and if he’d gotten to Callum, he could be coming for Drifter next, and he was out in the open.

 

Atiena remembered what Cayde had left for Drifter in one of his caches he’d left behind, while she was looking for the spare parts to fix The Ace of Spades.

 

 _“You know, getting that up and running, means coming out of hiding - Giving ‘you-know-who’ another shot at you. Hope I was around to see_ that _showdown. Personally my money was on the guy with the Golden Gun. But hey, what do I know? I’m dead.”  
_

 

With Cayde’s words still bouncing around in her head, Atiena stood up and closed the distance between her and Drifter. She knelt down in front of him, her eyes meeting his.

 

He cut her off before she could say anything, “Anyway, I gotta thank you.” Drifter then stood up, distancing himself from her.

 

“Not a lot of of people I like. Even less I can trust,” he added, then squared his shoulders. The look he gave her was cold and came with a warning. “Just don’t ever tell anyone of what you saw in that grave. You cross me and, well...Let’s just say it wasn’t an accident that man found Callum.”

 

Atiena narrowed her eyes, “You don’t have to threaten me Drift.”

 

With a shrug of his shoulders, the rogue smiled at her, with his usual easy grin. This time he didn’t try to make it meet his eyes. “Just old habits, I guess. Anyway, you ready to charge that little beaut up? There’s plenty o’ gambit in front o’ you.”

 

She sighed, “Sure. I’ll see you on the derelict.”

 

The huntress got up off the hard floor and began to turn around, until he placed a hand around her wrist. She looked back at him in surprise.

 

“Be careful out there, alright? Need you alive, sister.”

 

The huntress couldn’t help the smile from forming on her face, “Don’t call me sister. It’s weird.”

 

He removed his gloved hand from her wrist, “How so?”

 

Drifter wore a smirk, making him look more like his usual self. The shadows still lingered in his eyes, but he felt more genuine this time around. She returned his smirk with her own hooded gaze.

 

“Cause, I don’t want you to think of me like a sister.”

 

This time when she turned to leave, he didn’t stop her. Atiena couldn’t see the look he was giving her, but she could feel him watching her make her way back out to the bazaar. The swaying of her hips hypnotized him, as his mind wandered onto what ‘unsisterly’ things he’d like to have her do to him.


	6. Festival of the Lost pt.2

The Tower was still and everything was quiet. The inhabitants were all asleep except for one hunter who sat in front of the old hunter vanguard’s memorial. The purple candles were all almost completely burnt out, soon to be replaced by new ones in the morning. They still gave off their eerie glow, illuminating the world around them with soft lavender light.

 

Atiena hugged Cayde’s cloak tightly around her small shoulders, trying to stave off the cold that seeped through her bones and into her heart. Her tiny frame shivered in the cold and from the hot tears that streamed down her pale grey cheeks. She hated crying, especially in front of others, so she’d been holding it in all this time. Instead of giving herself time to mourn, the huntress drowned herself in her need for revenge and her work. Gambit had also become a new sort of distraction. Drifter had made it easy to forget, for a time. Then the festival had started up and she saw Cayde’s face among the dead. It brought all the pain she’d been trying to stifle down up to the surface and it was breaking her. Atiena had been so lost in her own grief, that she didn’t notice the sound of footsteps approaching.

 

It’d been a long and profitable day for Drifter today in his gambit. Plenty of guardians were eager to please, getting him all the motes he could ask for and more. To top it off, he had one of his favorites visit him before she too went onto the field. He loved watching Atiena work. The way she moved across the battlefield and slaughtered the enemy, it was like she was putting on a show just for him. Though, he knew better than to think that. He’d heard all about her triumphs in her short time as a guardian.

 

Drifter found himself walking along, making his way to the hangar. He was eager to get back onto his ship and wind down for the evening. Then he noticed a cloaked figure sitting under the big tree that umbrellaed over the memorials. Cayde’s face smiled over the hunter who was mourning him.

 

At first he wanted to brush it off with a simple, *“It’s tough luck, kid.”* That was until he noticed the red hood. Suddenly he stopped. She hadn’t noticed him yet, so he carefully walked around her, so she could see him, before he said anything.  
  
*’She’s crying,’* he thought to himself. *’Urgh, what is it with me and crying women?’*

 

Through her tears, Atiena was able to make out the shape of boots, out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Drifter looking down at her. He didn’t hold pity in her eyes, but more of a soft understanding.  


She quickly wiped away her tears, ashamed to be seen in such a state of weakness. “What’re you doing here,” she asked, her voice raw from all the crying.

 

“Nice to see you too,” he retorted, with a slight laugh.

 

Atiena hung her head, “Sorry.” She looked back up at him in confusion, as the Drifter sat down next to her.

 

“What?” She cleared her throat, “What are you doing?”

 

“Tryin’ to be a good friend,” he replied, before looking at her. His blue gaze met her’s. “I’m here for ya if you need a shoulder to cry on.”

 

The softness in his voice melted her heart, warming her up just a bit. Atiena scooted herself closer to Drifter and found herself drawn to his warmth. He situated himself so that she could comfortably lay her head along his collar, her nose brushing against his neck. Strong arms wrapped around her middle, holding her close against him. The intimacy of the moment sent a blush to her cheeks.

 

“So, he meant a lot to you, huh,” Drifter inquired.

 

Hot tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, “Yeah. He taught me just about everything I know about being a hunter. He was fun to be around and could always make me laugh. Not many people could say that.”

 

She buried her head into the crook of his neck. Feeling her tears against his skin, he gently rubbed her back. Atiena sniffled every now and then, as she continued talking. “I felt so much guilt over him dying on my watch, that I felt like it should have been me. I chased down Uldren, hoping that it would kill me.”

 

Atiena didn’t know why she was telling him all this. She didn’t know if it was because she figured her wouldn’t judge her, or if he’d understand her pain. Perhaps it was because he was just at the right place at the wrong time, to catch her in such a state. All she knew was that she had to purge herself of these thoughts that had been swimming inside her, making her sick and not herself.

 

“Survivor’s guilt. I know that feeling all too well.”

 

Drifter gently pulled her head back, so that he could wipe away her tears. She wasn’t used to such treatment. Sure she’d been intimate with others before, but never with gentle hands or light caresses. It felt new to her. She liked it.

 

He continued talking, his voice still soft, but held a firmness with his words. “You’re not the one to blame for his death. The only ones responsible are dead, cause you killed ‘em. I know this is tough, but your life has just started and you’re gonna lose a lot more people as time goes on. But you gotta keep goin’, for them. If not to keep their memory alive, then at least for the opportunities ahead of ya.”

 

Atiena caressed Drifter’s scarred cheeks with a small smile, “I suppose, if I’d died out there, I would have never met you.”

 

“You might wish you hadn’t,” he replied.

 

She didn’t know if it was just her imagination, or if their faces were actually getting closer together. Before she knew it, they were mere centimeters apart. Their lips barely brushing against each other, as she whispered, “I don’t wish it now.”

 

His lips softly moved against her’s, causing a heat to pool inside her. He was gentler with her than she’d thought he’d ever be, but it was just what she needed in that moment. One of his hands cupped the back of neck, while the other held firmly at her waist. Her own arms wrapped around his neck, careful of the spikey pauldrons that decorated his shoulders.

 

A small moan escaped her, as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and dance against her own. He tasted sweet, like the tea he drank, along with something that was distinctly Drifter. His hand moved from her waist and underneath her shirt, his gloved fingers teasing the sensitive skin on her hip, up to just under her breasts. Atiena shifted herself, so that she was straddling his lap. Their kisses quickly became more heated, hungry for more of each other. Her hips rocked against his, dragging a moan out from deep in his throat, as he continued to devour her. She could feel his arousal pressed earnestly against her, as she ground her hips against his again.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned out. “You gonna make me embarrass myself if you keep that shit up.”

 

Atiena chuckled, as she licked and kissed a trail along his neck. “Then do something about it,” she hissed sensually into his ear, before taking the lobe between her teeth, causing a shiver of pleasure to wash through him.

 

Drifter quickly laid her down on her back, using her and the dead hunter’s cloak as a sort of make shift blanket underneath her. Looming over her, the rogue began to take off his jacket. He placed his handcannon, Trust, next to them, well within arm’s length, then began undoing his belt.

 

Excitement and arousal coursed through her at the sight of him hungrily looking down at her, as he pulled out his hardened length. He then began helping her rid herself of her own clothes, opting to just remove her pants and underwear. She pulled open his gi eager to touch more of him, while their tongues danced against each other again. He easily slid inside her, the girth of him pleasantly stretched her inner walls.

 

Atiena wrapped her legs around his waist, urging Drifter begin moving his hips in a steady slow pace. His lips found her neck as he steadily began to fuck her, enjoying the feeling of being inside the huntress.

 

“Damn,” he groaned. “You feel amazing.”

 

She moaned out his name, her body arching into him and exposing more of her neck for his mouth to claim. A part of her wanted him to go faster, but another piece of her wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. His teeth and tongue made delightful little bruises along her pale neck and shoulders, while he kept his lazy steady pace. Soon she became too needy and begged for him to go faster.

 

He chuckled, “All you had to do was ask, darlin’.”

 

Drifter lifted her hips up slightly, changing the angle slightly. It was just enough for him to hit that sweet spot inside her, as he rammed in and out of her over and over again. Seeing the look on her face as she was about to cum, made him smirk with pride. He ran his gloved thumb over her clit and began to rub the sensitive nub in precise circles, keeping in rhythm to his thrusts. It wasn’t long until she completely unraveled beneath him. Her back arched and her nails dug deep into his chest. He groaned at the sharp pleasure, knowing that he’d have long nail marks there for a while to remind him of this night. Not that he’d be forgetting it anytime soon.

 

Her inner walls squeezed and spasmed around his cock, causing him to quickly follow her in achieving his own orgasm. He let out a strangled moan, as his hot seed unloaded deep inside the huntress.

 

They took a moment to catch their breath and enjoy the feeling of each other for a little longer. Drifter wanted nothing more than to take her up to the derelict to spend the rest of the night together, but he knew better than to give into such desires.

 

_’Never want for more than what you got. Focus.’_

 

Atiena leaned in for another kiss, but he pulled away. The small act caused a stab of pain in her chest. It confused her.

 

“No. We can’t,” was all he said, as he slid out of her and began to situate his clothes back on properly.

 

“What do you mean we can’t?” She was furious, confused and hurt. The look on her face made him wince.

 

“You were fine with being intimate with me just a moment ago.”

 

He handed her the clothes he’d helped her remove, before turning away, never meeting her gaze. “Just being friends is fine, Tiena, but I can’t be anythin’ more than that for you.”

 

She snatched her clothes from him, fighting away the tears that threatened to leave her. “Next time you want to make a friend, try not fucking them when they’re at their lowest.”

 

Her words stung him like venom and he deserved every bit of it. Drifter finally looked at her, as she’d finished getting dressed.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to..” He tried his best to explain the situation, hoping that if she understood, it would hurt them both less. “I just--”

 

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear your excuses.”

 

The rogue stood up, “I just ‘aint good for ya.”

 

Atiena didn’t say anything, so he turned and left. She stared up at Cayde’s smiling face and cried harder than she had started that night.


End file.
